


Could be nice

by halokit1231



Series: Heroes to be [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: Chloe is Queen Bee, Nathaniel has recently taken to drawing Queen Been. Chloe has secretly been developing feelings for Nathaniel but refuses to acknowledge this. So when she sees him alone at a winter party she decides to approach him so they can talk about eggnog?(Also here on tumblr http://tomatonath.tumblr.com/post/168768051886/could-be-nice)





	Could be nice

“What is that?” Chloe asks glaring at the clear mug in Nathaniel’s hand. Nathaniel looks to her staring for a moment and silently wondering why on earth Chloe was talking to him of all people. Didn’t she hate him? Or if she didn’t then she sure at least enjoyed making his life feel like hell… Okay that was an exaggeration but he still felt like she never really wanted to be around him or when she did it was just to make fun of him. This was a big party shouldn’t she have other people to bother? He glances to the mug in his hand then back to her questionably. She’s clearly starting to get annoyed by his hesitant silence to answer. She slams her hand on the table and snaps “Hey Kurtzberg are you deaf? I asked you a question!”

Nathaniel startles at the sudden yell almost dropping his eggnog. He frowns at Chloe almost returning the glare she’d given his eggnog. He holds the drink closer to his chest like he’s expecting her to snatch it from him and looks away.

“It’s eggnog. You know like the egg cream drink thing…” Why does answering simple questions have to be so hard with her? He always feels like he’s going to make a fool of himself when he talks to her. Even if it’s just to answer a stupid question. Then again she always found something to make fun of him and everyone else over. She’d probably start making fun of him just for drinking it.

Chloe makes a disgusted face at the drink and pulls back as though it’s going to jump out to attack her. She frowns and looks at Nathaniel as though he were insane just for having it. She’s never actually even tried it before so she can’t really say if it’s that disgusting or not. But it certainly sounds disgusting.  
“Eggnog? Egg cream? Ew! That sounds disgusting.” She gasps sounding completely horrified. Nathaniel shakes his head and rolls his eyes just a little turning to face away from Chloe again. Really he’d expected that sort of reaction. So of course he wasn’t surprised by it in the slightest.

“Well it’s a good thing no one’s making you drink it then.” Nathaniel comments dryly clearly unamused by Chloe’s disgust at the drink. An awkward silence followed this as Nathaniel refused to speak and Chloe felt at loss for what to say. She was trying to be nicer and had approached Nathaniel because it was “nice” to talk to people who weren’t as high up on the social latter as one self, right? It certainly wasn’t because of those pictures of Queen Bee he drew. Certainly wasn’t because she’d suddenly found being around him to be more bearable and it certainly wasn’t because she wanted to get to know him better. She was just trying to be nicer was all. For Adrien’s sake of course. He wanted her to be nicer after all.

She bites the inside of her cheek and pulls a face as she tries to think of what to say. Her butler suggested she should find something she found interesting about the other person to talk about. But what was there to talk about besides her? Okay there was Nathaniel’s art. But he never wanted to talk about that. He always shut up tighter than a clam when it came to his art. So she turned her focus back to the drink in Nathaniel’s hands.

“Is it any good…?” Her voice was a little quieter almost a mumble when she asked this. She feels embarrassed for not knowing if it was good or not. But she can’t show that! She has a reputation to keep after all. Nathaniel glances to her out of the corner of his eye and takes the glass away from his lips. He looks down at it and shrugs keeping his focus away from Chloe.

“I think so. It’s really sweet and really good with nutmeg in it…” He looks to her and noticed the way she’s staring at the cup with intrigue and fascination. If it were anyone but Chloe he’d think it was cute. Still though the look on her face strikes a small nerve ad makes him hold the glass to her. “Do you want to try a sip?”  
The offer startles Chloe just a little making her sit up. She’d been so focused on him and lost in her thoughts she hadn’t even noticed him move to offer the cup. She feels she should turn it down, turn her nose up at the offer and walk away. After all it looked like a commoner’s drink. Something people like her and her dad would never drink. It was low class, below her!

But the offer sticks out to her. It makes her pause and think. She’d never had it before. Maybe it’d actually be good? Maybe she’d actually like it. If someone else offered would she take it? Probably not, unless it was Adrien. Yet here she was accepting the glass and feeling her face threatening to blush. The idea that Nathaniel’s lips had touched the glass must have been driving her insane somehow as that was all she could think about. She takes a small sip from the cup but doesn’t return it immediately. Instead holding it close to her and focusing on her yellow and black nails in contrast to the milky white drink.

“Did you like it?” Nathaniel asks not sounding hopeful but certainly curious. He certainly didn’t get the reaction he was expecting. She didn’t throw the glass or spit the drink out. She didn’t show any real signs of having enjoyed it either though. It left him a bit confused and her silence wasn’t helping clear the confusion up any. She glanced back to him before taking another sip and handing it back.

“It’s okay I guess.” Her response surprises Nathaniel actually. He’d been expecting some jab about how gross it’d been and how he must have no taste. But instead she’d been rather pleasant and that made him feel good actually. A small smile threatens to pull at the corners of his mouth and he chuckles a little. Chloe turns to glare at him trying to force the growing heat to her cheeks not to show.  
“What?! What are you laughing at?” She demands to know. Nathaniel just gives a small shrug, and a tiny smile on his face forming.  
“Nothing. I just wasn’t expecting that reaction. I thought for sure you’d hate it.” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Now he feels bad for having assumed she’d react so violently. Maybe something was changing in her.

“Well you thought wrong!” She huffs And sticks her nose to the air away from him. Okay, maybe her changing was a bit of a stretch. She was probably just suffering a temporary insanity. Still though, if she was being nice then maybe he could be nice back.

“Do you want me to get you a glass of your own?” He offers pointing towards the container of eggnog on the snack table. Chloe went silent again for a bit. She looked over to Nathaniel looking him up and down once. Nathaniel shifted from one foot to the other, feeling a bit nervous under Chloe’s gaze all of a sudden. He put his hands in his jean pockets and glanced around. He couldn’t see Adrien or Sabrina anywhere around. Was Chloe alone? But she was never alone. Was she?

“I uhh… Can bring it back and sit with you. So then neither of us are alone..” Oh he could kick himself for that. Sure he was trying to be nice to Chloe but did he really have to suggest that? Torturing himself by sitting with the girl that constantly bullied him? He really hoped she’d say no.

“I’m not here alone!” Chloe snapped feeling offended by the accusation. Though that was a small lie… Adrien had run off with Nino once he got here and Sabrina had been called home by her dad. So technically she was alone. But Nathaniel didn’t need to know that! Yet the thought of maybe sitting with Nathaniel for a bit at this party wasn’t the worst idea she’d ever heard. Just so long as no one important saw them sitting together.

Nathaniel put his hands up and stepped back from her. Yeah that was a bad idea and now she was certainly going to yell at him. She was going to make him look like an idiot now and he’d be embarrassed in front of everyone. God why did he have to open his mouth?

“I guess that might be nice though…” Chloe finally says not looking at Nathaniel but instead looking away. She was focusing on the Christmas tree in the corner instead and praying that would mask her forming blush. God why did she feel so embarrassed about this? Yet not the type of embarrassed that made he want to lash out. No this one felt more like she didn’t want to be turned down. Why did she care if he turned her down?! Who cares if he didn’t sit with her. It’s not like that mattered to her.

Nathaniel lowers his hands and stares st Chloe. She was full of surprises today wasn’t she? Where was her bullying him? Laughing at him and taunting him? Why was she acting nice to him? And why did that make him actually smile a little? Why did he agree with her?  
“Yeah. This could be nice…”


End file.
